<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree! I'm fucked like your topper! by Kira7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240278">O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree! I'm fucked like your topper!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira7/pseuds/Kira7'>Kira7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(just a few drops), (like I said before just a few drops), (they did it but I leave that part on your imagination), Blood, Blood Drinking, Christmas Special, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't kill vampires during Christmas... Make lov-errr-SEX! with them, Drinking to Cope, Fluff without Plot, French Kissing, Gentle Dom Aro, Gentle Kissing, Gift Fic, Hair-pulling, Human/Vampire Relationship, I think I wrote all the tags... If I didn't I'll add them, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Neck Kissing, No Smut, Peter is a brat, Rough Kissing, Surprise Kissing, Teasing, Vampire x vampire hunter au, Vincturi, english isn't author's first language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira7/pseuds/Kira7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On Christmas, Peter prefers to stay alone and drink as much alcohol as possible... This Christmas will be different though, because a certain vampire will visit his beloved hunter!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree! I'm fucked like your topper!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Lilac/gifts">Julie_Lilac</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Sorry for the title, but it's all Peter's fault, I'm innocent, Your Honor! XD)<br/>I had started writing two fanfictions, one a little more melancholic and another a little more M rating, but not knowing which one I would publish as a gift, I decided to merge the two and rewrite a new ending. So what you will read is nothing more than the merger between the two fic, I hope you like it, I wish you a good reading and for the good wishes I'll write below.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As always, holidays were a pain in the ass, especially for him who was horrified to hear the word "<i>holyday</i>", since he associated it with another word he forbade, "<i>family</i>". Let me be clear, he didn't hate holyday's parties, quite the opposite, it could very well be said that Peter Vincent was considered by anyone to be the party's soul, if there were three things: alcohol, at will; music, that one that broke eardrums; and so many sexy people who could be labeled as "<i>fuckable</i>". However, if one of these were to miss, alcohol in particular, Peter Vincent would simply become Peter, a man in his forties who gulped glasses full of any alcoholic beverage, in his deserted luxury apartment, covered only by his black satin dressing gown, with undone eyeliner and nail polish. Christmas was one of these holidays where the illusionist became a Scrooge 2.0.</p>
<p>Each morning on December 25th, Peter slept late, or kept tossing and turning in bed to delay the time he should get up; he would get something to eat and then he would begin his Christmas hangover. Pathetic, some might have said if they had had a chance to see him in that state; painful, he would have said himself if he had kept a modicum of sobriety. His psychologist had also told him that his defense mechanism was unhealthy, and advising him instead of new and healthier alternatives, however the illusionist could do nothing without his extra dose of alcohol... Oh well, better die with a crushed liver than his neck scarred by a vampire bite.</p>
<p>Several times Peter had talked to psychologists about those fucking creatures, how he remembered his parents killed by Jerry, how he avoided letting people into his house if he didn't trust them, how he always frequented crowded or totally deserted places, how he made himself impaled by a stranger's cock, or vice versa, even with some beautiful girls, in some bathroom with the panache of being caught, but also with the certainty of not falling into some vampire's trap. All the doctors, once the session was over and after listening to him, always told him the same things: "<i>Vampires don't exist. They are just a way your mind has metabolized the loss of your parents. You can't say that you remember it very well, because it will always be a memory clouded by the imagination that any person has in their first years of life. Instead, you must understand what these vampires represent for you, they are ghosts of your subconscious, and slowly you have to face them, otherwise you will never be able to heal."</i><br/>
Of all the advice those assholes had given him, the last one had turned out to be the most useful, even though that doctor probably didn't think Peter would literally follow their advice; facing all those vampires, Jerry in particular, thirty years later had been a crazy, but liberating, idea, helping Charlie was the best choice he had made in his life, both because he had avoided another boy felt the same fears he had lived with, both because it was indeed time to face his demons. He had celebrated with a good hangover, the best ever - because, you know, a leopard can't change its spots.
</p>
<p>However, even if a couple of years had passed since that event, during Christmas holidays that melancholy returned, like a guest so unwanted that he didn't want to open the door and let it in, and the only way to keep it out was a lot of glasses of vodka, martinis, scotch, midori, and any other alcoholic beverages he owned. Even this Christmas, if it had depended on him, eh, because Peter was a person of habit, don't be fooled by appearances, thank you so much!, he would have downed several bottles, but the coffe's smell woke him, and a grunt of disapproval ran through his throat until it came out of his lips, followed by a reprimand.</p>
<p>"Amanda! How many times have I said I don't want to be awakened by this stench?!"<br/>
His assistant didn't answer, which made the illusionist understand that it wouldn't be a good day. Peter covered his eyes with one arm, hoping to fall asleep again, but when the stench of coffee was replaced by a stench of burning, the illusionist quickly got out of bed and ran to the kitchen, noting with horror that thick and black smoke was coming out from the toaster.</p>
<p>"Oh shit, Amanda!," he yelled, hurrying to pull the plug and open the window to let the smoke out, "Stupid girl," he muttered to himself.</p>
<p>"You should ponder your decisions carefully before hiring a person."<br/>
Peter jumped and immediately turned to the source of the voice, placing a hand on his chest at heart level.</p>
<p>"Holy Christ! Are you going to give me a heart attack?!"</p>
<p>The newcomer looked down and spread his arms out, smiling, "You know it's not my intention to harm you, my young Vincent."</p>
<p>"Yes, sure, right. Get out and tell someone else your bullshit!"<br/>
Peter turned, intent on cleaning up the mess that had been made, when two hands suddenly clasped his hip and his back leaned into the satin the vampire was wearing.</p>
<p>"When I was human, we didn't used to be alone during this holiday."</p>
<p>"Screw it, but no, please, continue as if it interests me."</p>
<p>"When will you learn I can't stand when they turn their backs on me without my permission?," he whispered.</p>
<p>Peter grinned contemptuously, turning his head just enough to look at those creepy red eyes, "And when are you going to learn I can't stand it when a translucent mummy fires my assistants, bloodsuckers?"<br/>
In response, Aro took his hair and made him lean back, causing him a pang of pain, but the vampire didn't care, intent on resting his nose on the crook of Peter's neck and breathing in the smell of Peter.</p>
<p>"Come on, don't tell me you missed me," the former hunter complained.</p>
<p>"You'd be perfect if you talked less," Aro gripped the illusionist's buttock with his free hand, "So fragile, so delicate, yet annoying as a pain in the neck."</p>
<p>"I would have said somewhere else instead of the nec -- ARGH!"</p>
<p>Aro tugged at his hair, "You'll do me an immense pleasure if you close your lips in the next fifteen minutes," he gently kissed the illusionist's carotid, feeling how fast his blood flowed.</p>
<p>Peter, for his part, couldn't hold back a mocking laugh, "If you're sure you can use my mouth as an object for your perversions, well... You really screwed!"</p>
<p>"Oh, but I won't be obliging you."</p>
<p>The vampire's whisper created a shiver that ran down Peter's back, "No?"</p>
<p>"No... Let's say you will be the one to beg me... After you have learned your lesson."<br/>
The illusionist, despite his closed eyes and limp legs, had the strength to come to his senses to ask Aro what he was talking about. His expression was a joy to the vampire.</p>
<p>"You will find out, my insolent dear boy. Time to time."</p><hr/>
<p>"My young Vincent, in my opinion the past's knowledge can save the world from its own folly."</p>
<p>Peter sprawled in the bed, his legs wide apart to let breath his intimate, and now covered by scratches and bruises, areas, "From someone who is at the top, first, of the food chain and, second, of his own kind, I would say that this advice is addressed more to you than to me, don't think so?," he observed Aro with a provocative look of defiance, sitting on Aro's lap reaching out to his neck, "Or all of these millennia as an immortal have sucked your brain, as well as your blood?"<br/>
The vampire, while finding annoying the tone used by a poor human being, smiled enigmatically and never took his eyes off his favorite pastime. The young Vincent irritated him as few could and at the same time amused him as everyone rarely did; that human - he was forced to admit reluctantly - was becoming a precious, crude but extremely delicate toy, to be guarded and handled with care.</p>
<p>"I would rather say that what you are doing is extremely dangerous. You can be killed in any minute."</p>
<p>The illusionist's hands squeezed the neck, while the man replied with a grin, "Would you got the balls to do it?"<br/>
Contrary to what Peter expected as a reaction, Aro raised an arm and delicately stroked his cheek, in an attempt to convey his negative answer only with that gesture: no, he wouldn't have had the courage, Aro had always been a skilled calculator, but also a perfect coward, perhaps that was why he found fascinating this human being with whom he lay on the bed, both completely naked, because he was stupid in his own way, yet he possessed the passion that guided him in doing the most reckless and dangerous things, as in his vain attempt to suffocate Aro at that moment... Admirable, yet so naive and stupid.<br/>
Peter couldn't keep eye contact any longer, he lowered his head, closed the eyes and breathed heavily, while his heart was beating irregularly and he was having trouble with a lump in his throat that formed from looking at that crimson eyes, he didn't want to spend Christmas with that fucking gooey feeling.</p>
<p>"I didn't think you would get sentimental because of such a simple gesture like that. What bizarre and fascinating thing."</p>
<p>"Shut the fuck up once and for all."</p>
<p>"I suppose it would be difficult for you too to find the strength to end my miserable life."</p>
<p>"Shut up," he started to bite his bottom lip to stop its trembling.</p>
<p>"Am I wrong, my young Vincent?"<br/>
The illusionist wrapped his knees around Aro's waist and settled better on the vampire's lap, the teeth hurt his lip, Peter tried to stop the blood licking it, making him a little disgusted, but he didn't realize that that move aroused a different instinct in the vampire.</p>
<p>"Don't start talking about shit, you--" Peter licked again his lip, hoping that the blood would dry as soon as possible, but when he became aware of Aro's gaze he smiled, and instinctively bit his lip again, opening the wound even more, and he asked cheekily, "Do you like what you're seeing?"<br/>
Slowly, the Volturi Leader sat down, standing face to face with Peter, who widened his eyes and inadvertently walked away a little, but Aro's hand held him still.</p>
<p>"Don't. Dare... To tempt me, foolish human."<br/>
Peter began to struggle, his burning eyes never lowered, he didn't want to declare himself defeated. However, he couldn't help but notice, with disgusted pleasure, that the situation was taking an unexpected turn.</p>
<p>"Or what?," he asked.</p>
<p>Aro, after a few calculated moments, loosened his grip and lowered his hand, brushing the man's neck, stroking Peter's jaw with his thumb. He didn't care about the look that the hunter was giving him, he leaned over Peter for a few millimeters, noting with great pleasure how the man was approaching to close the distance between them. The vampire snorted in amusement, but started to talk, disappointing the former vampire hunter, "Otherwise I'll have to teach you manners again."</p>
<p>Peter smiled, feeling at ease in that provocative and threatening atmosphere, and tightened his grip around the vampire's neck, "As you can see, I resist your teachings very well, maybe you are not the right type to teach me the lessons I want."</p>
<p>"Obviously I'll have to resort to more barbaric methods."</p>
<p>"Bring it on!"</p>
<p>The illusionist's smile widened, intrigued by the idea; the blood on his lip had dried up, but Aro paid no attention when he tasted the few drops he could catch from that point, surprising Peter, who found himself with a choked sound in his throat.<br/>
Aro didn't wait for permission to deepen the kiss, too eager to get a better taste of that intoxicating being. Peter, for his part, found himself agreeing to that kiss, intertwining his fingers through Aro's long hair to take revenge for what had happened a couple of hours ago. Heck, he was fucked up! Completely fucked up!<br/>
Only when the two broke apart, the human dared to insult the vampire.</p>
<p>"You tonguefucker!"</p>
<p>"Too barbaric for you?"</p>
<p>"You--" Peter pointed a finger at him, "You're a fucking cheating bastard!"</p>
<p>"Actually I was too fair, and I regret it, my reputation could suffer."<br/>
He was lying, of course, but it was difficult to lose an enduring habit, especially if it made young Vincent difficult.</p>
<p>"I'll kill you someday, know that."</p>
<p>"Sure, but not during these human customs of yours, am I correct?"<br/>
And Peter had to agree, kissing roughly Aro again, he would kill that bastard someday, but not on Christmas day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, and this is the end.<br/>What happened to Amanda? In the original story, her corpse would have been found months later with several bites of a very strange "animal"... But it is Christmas, so I preferred no bad things, and here too I leave it to you to choose: will Aro spare her or have he choose to finish her life? Dum dum duuuum!</p>
<p>In any case, I wish you a Merry Christmas, if you don't celebrate it then happy holidays and, since we are here, also best wishes for a better 2021! 💖 Ciaoooo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>